You'll Be the Death of Me
| season = 1 | number = 12 | image = BillBurning.jpg | airdate = November 23, 2008 | writer = Raelle Tucker | director = Alan Ball | previous = | next = }} "You'll Be the Death of Me" is the twelfth and final episode of Season 1 of the HBO original series True Blood, and the series' twelfth episode overall. __TOC__ Summary Sookie finds a link to the string of killings in Bon Temps - and is soon in the murderer's cross hairs again. Tara decides to make the most of her second chance with Maryann. Jason finds a new calling after anti-vampire zealot Orry visits him in jail. Bill tempts fate during his latest attempt to save Sookie. Sam is perturbed by a surprise encounter with an old acquaintance. Lafayette finds himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. Synopsis Jason is in jail, willing away things like his leather jacket, bank account and truck to René. Pretty soon, Sookie shows up at the pin to see her brother and to find out why he confessed. She told him to quit opening his mouth because she thinks Rene/Drew Marshall was the killer. Meanwhile, Tara was enjoying life... something we hadn't seen from her. However, no one knew who Maryann truly was, or why she was taking Tara under her wing. Even though Sookie’s brother was in prison she still managed to show up to work even though Sam told her to stay home. Once there, she was bombarded with everyone’s thoughts about her and her family. A boastful Andy Bellefleur was bragging about taking Jason in. Sookie started to freak out and then told Sam that maybe she should leave after all but promised to just drive around and not get out of her car since the killer was still out there. Sam reluctantly agreed and then headed out. Once in her car, it wouldn't start. René offered to fix her car, but, after tinkering under the hood, admitted he didn't know much about cars. He told Sookie he didn't mind hanging out with her until Sam got off of work. She accepts his offer. The audience is left with a close up shot of the hood, with wires cut. While Sookie and René were driving around, Sookie could hear René telling himself not to think anything and she brought up the strange fact that he didn't have a Cajun accent when he was thinking to himself. Then we were greeted with a shot of the vampire sex tapes, but then realize that Arlene’s kids (Coby and Lisa) were watching the tapes. Arlene comes into the living room to discover her children watching vampire porn, and, when asked where they got it, they revealed that it was René’s. They found it in the garage. Arlene got the kids out of the living room and started looking at the box they pulled out that was filled with tapes. She looked down and pulled out a Cajun Dialect cassette tape. Sookie and René showed up to Sookie's house and walked in. The first thing we see was René spotting a shot gun next to the fireplace. Back at Merlotte’s, Lafayette discovered René’s construction vest and gave it to Sam to put in the lost in found. Sam started to take it away but gave it a big sniff. He suddenly remembered the smell from Dawn's sheets. He instantly left to find Sookie. Back at Sookie’s, things started getting weird really fast. René was still trying to keep himself from thinking anything, which, of course, Sookie could hear. Pretty soon René slipped up and Sookie immediately has flashbacks when René slaughtered her Gran. She ran from the kitchen toward the gun and turned around to shoot René who had followed her. However, he was not too scared since he had already taken the bullets out. Sookie ran from the house with René chasing after her. We saw a flashback of René killing his sister for sleeping with a vampire; he obviously didn't like ‘Fangbangers’. We saw him kill the other girls along with Sookie’s grandmother. Bill suddenly woke from his daytime slumber because he knew Sookie was in distress. Bill got up to rescue Sookie but the sunlight instantly starts burning his flesh. In agony, he continued his attempt to save her. Sam was also on the warpath and was out to save Sookie. She made her way into the graveyard with René close behind. She hid in an open grave. For a split second she thought the coast was clear, but René was behind her and started choking her causing her to lose consciousness. Suddenly, Sam the dog ran up and bit Rene. He slammed the dog to the ground and then hit it with a stone. Sam then shapeshifted back into a human and was lying on the ground naked. Bill was struggling to save Sookie while his body burned from the sunlight. Sookie eventually regained consciousness and found the shovel. She used it to kill René. She looked over to see Bill burned and she rushed to his side. Sam then came over and picked him up to get him out of the sun. Sam laid Bill in a grave, and, together, Sam and Sookie began to cover Bill with dirt. Later that night after Sookie woke on the sofa, she found Tara, Sam and Lafayette at her side. Suddenly, Arlene burst through the front door bawling and carrying flowers for Sookie. Later that evening, Tara and Sam were on the front porch together and she informed him that she wanted Sam to look after Sookie for her. Maryann showed up with her expensive car and picked Tara up. It didn't take long to see that Sam was wary of Maryann. Jason showed up to be by Sookie's side and he informed her that he was going to quit drinking and sleeping around. Bill eventually showed up at Sookie's. He was healed, and it was obvious he fed from someone. Lafayette took the trash out to Merlotte's dumpsters. Something began to rush at him and Lafayette turned around to catch a glimpse. He leaped up onto the dumpster saying "Oh my god!". When night came, Sookie and Bill made up. Sookie refused Bill's blood to help heal herself quicker because she was honored that he was willing to sacrifice himself for her. '''TWO WEEKS LATER Arlene and Sookie were watching the news announcing that humans and vampires could get married in Vermont. Arlene teased Sookie asking if she and Bill would get married; Sam was pissed. Jason was seen at church being saved and praising Jesus. Jessica, the newbie vampire, got sent back to Bill for acting out of control. A drunk Andy Bellefleur walked back to his car from Merlotte's; Sookie, Tara and Andy discovered an African-American's leg with red painted toenails sticking out from the back seat of his police cruiser. Trailer Notes Accolades * This episode currently hasn't received any awards. Allusions * In one of the scenes Rene is spinning off in Jason’s truck Rene sings along She is a devil in disguise right after a surprising scene where the supposedly social worker Maryann is seen doing some strange meditation, therefore implying she is not what she seemed to be. Bloopers and Continuity Errors * There are no bloopers that occur in this episode. Continuity * There are no continuity notes for this episode. Flashbacks * Sookie sees René's memories of killing her Gran, Amy, Dawn and Maudette Miscredits * There are no miscredits that occur in this episode. Music * "Prelude a L'Apres/Midi D'un Faun" - Claude Debussy * "Fantasy Pieces-Why?" - The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra * "Christine's Tune (aka Devil in Disguise)" - The Flying Burrito Brothers * "Trouble" - Ray LaMontagne * "You'll Be The Death of Me" ''- '''Johnny Winter' * "Cut & Run" -''' Bell & Cooper''' * "Ain't No Grave" - Crooked Still Production * There are no production notes available for this episode. Title * The title and the song of the episode is a direct allusion to Rene's rampage to kill Sookie and how Bill and Sam both of them were ready to die for her. The phrase of course is metaphorical not literal and is often said in a joking manner when they make you angry or frustrated usually. Trivia * There is currently no trivia associated with this episode. Memorable Quotes Andy Bellefleur: (to Sookie and Tara, upon finding a body in his backseat) "That ain't mine, I swear." Arlene Fowler: "Hug yer neck!" Eric Northman: * "There are favors, and then there are FAVORS." * "O du ljuva frihet." [Oh, sweet freedom.] Jessica Hamby: (to Bill) "Hi Daddy." Lafayette Reynolds: * (seeing the half eaten food) "These fucker's palates are as backwoods as they brains." * "Well, I'm goin' to head on over to the bar. Make sure Terry's not PTSD'ing all over my clam chowder." René Lenier: * (to Cindy) "No, you're the freak Cindy, you're the damn freak fucking freak fuck! Spread your legs for a dead man! Momma would roll over in her grave!" * (in his mind, about Sookie) "She deserves it, needs it, wants to die. They all do. That's why she fucks them Fangers." * (in his mind, about Sookie) "You fucking hear me, you filthy fucking cunt? I'm gonna tear out your goddamn throat with my hands and fuck your dead face!" Sookie Stackhouse: "I gotta get these thoughts outta my head." Tara Thornton: (seeing her breakfast) "This isn't food. This is sculpture." Terry Bellefleur: "Your hair is like a sunset after a bomb went off! Pretty." Memorable Dialogue Orry Dawson (to Jason in jail): "Officially the church can't condone what you did. You took the lives of four women--women who had tainted themselves and their race--but still human women. Hey, (motions for him to come closer) but we do recognize that even though your methods may have been flawed, your intentions were pure." Jason Stackhouse (utterly confused): "I got no idea what you're talking about." Orry Dawson: "That's smart. Don't admit to anything." Terry Bellefleur: "I've known killers and Jason ain't one". Sookie Stackhouse: "Thank you, Terry." Terry Bellefleur: "Nobody ever listens to me, but they should." Tara Thornton: "This one time Lafayette went to Marthaville for the night, he ended up go-go dancin' in Palm Beach for like eight months." Sam Merlotte (rolling his eyes): "Fantastic!" Jessica Hamby (enters with Eric and Pam): "Hi, daddy." Bill Compton (furious): "What is this?" Eric Northman: "There are favors and there are... favors." Pamela Swynford de Beaufort: "She is extremely annoying." Bill Compton: "You can't do this! We had a deal!" Eric Northman: "Yeah, well now the terms have changed. She's yours, unless you wanna give me Sookie?" (laughs as he draws his fangs) "It's just a suggestion. Though a few nights with this one may change your mind." Pam: "Good luck." Eric Northman (in Swedish, as they leave): "O du ljuva frihet." (translation: Oh, sweet freedom.) Jessica Hamby (as Bill turns to her): "So, who's good to eat around here?" Cast Starring * Anna Paquin as Sookie Stackhouse * Stephen Moyer as Bill Compton * Sam Trammell as Sam Merlotte * Ryan Kwanten as Jason Stackhouse * Rutina Wesley as Tara Thornton Recurring * Chris Bauer as Detective Andy Bellefleur * Nelsan Ellis as Lafayette Reynolds * Jim Parrack as Hoyt Fortenberry * Carrie Preston as Arlene Fowler Bellefleur * Michael Raymond-James as René Lenier * William Sanderson as Sheriff Bud Dearborne * Alexander Skarsgård as Eric Northman Guest starring * Lynn Collins as Dawn Green * Lizzy Caplan as Amy Burley * Lois Smith as Adele Stackhouse Special guest starring * Co-starring * Michelle Forbes as Maryann Forrester * Mehcad Brooks as Eggs Talley * Kristin Bauer as Pam Swynford De Beaufort * Todd Lowe as Terry Bellefleur * Deborah Ann Woll as Jessica Hamby * Michael Bofshever as Orry Dawson * Danielle Sapia as Maudette Pickens * Michael McMillian as Steve Newlin * Adam Leadbeater as Karl * Stacie Rippy as Cindy Marshall * Tess Parker as Rosie * John Rezig as Deputy Kevin Ellis * Alec Gray as Coby Fowler * Laurel Weber as Lisa Fowler Uncredited * Brad Carr as Bar patron * Kelly Nienaltowski as Church goer * Vitta Quinn as Bride * Dallas Ryan as Bar patron Gallery Images Video Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes